onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Foods
This article covers the different found within the series. Fruits and Vegetables Devil Fruit is a mystical fruit that is said to be enchanted by the sea devils themselves. They are very rare and can sell for over 100,000,000 each. They are collectively said to taste unimaginably disgusting, but eating it can grant a special power at the cost of becoming paralyzed in deep standing water. Due to the tremendous potential of Devil Fruits, scientists Vegapunk and Caesar Clown manufactured Artificial Devil Fruits, with limited success rates and noted risks. Among the many, there are several Devil Fruits that allow the manipulation and generation of foods: the Kuku Kuku no Mi in particular, is specialized in turning inorganic material into food, which, while nourishing, does not have a good taste. Tangerines Tangerines, or oranges (sometimes as the fruit is called in Japanese), is fruit that Bell-mère grows. She has a tangerine grove in her yard. Bell-mère was fascinated by cooking with tangerines and before her death, she was cooking a tangerine sauce to go with duck and rice. After Bell-mère died, it became Nami's memento of Bell-mère. When Nami went on a voyage with Luffy, she took the tangerine trees with her. Tangerines are often used as a symbol for Nami. Her tattoo is a combination of a tangerine and a pinwheel, in the 7th movie she wears a collar band with a tangerine and in Movie 10 she leaves an envelope sealed by a tangerine emblem. Tangerine Trees When Nami departed her village, she brought with her three tangerine trees onto the Straw Hat Pirates' ship, first on the Going Merry then later on the Thousand Sunny. They provide the crew with Vitamin C as well as some decor for the ship. Nami does not want anyone eating the Tangerines from the tree, aside from Nami taking care of them, Sanji also protects these three trees from those who might otherwise harm them or steal the fruit, like Luffy. During Water 7 Arc, when the crew abandoned the ship, Nami took the trees and moved them to the hotel storage house. After the Enies Lobby Raid, Nami thought all of the crew's belongings and her tangerine trees were washed away by the Aqua Laguna, going into a deep depression as a result. In reality, the locals seized them (and the rest of the Straw Hats' belongings) and kept them for themselves, on the belief that they were responsible for the assassination attempt against Iceburg, but when they learn the truth, they returned the belongings, including the tangerine trees, and Nami happily hugged them. Together with Robin's flower garden, the chimney for the kitchen below, and the office branch for Usopp's Factory they now reside in a little area on top of the kitchen and dining hall of the Thousand Sunny that mimics the area on top of the Going Merry. Apples have appeared several times in the series. Notably, Doc Q handed them out at random in Mock Town, having laced some of them with explosives as a "test" of luck for anyone who accepted them. Luffy took one and immediately devoured it, but fortunately, his apple was not a rigged one. Apples are also Enel's favorite food, and he could be often seen eating them. An apple also served as the "host" for the Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl, after the Devil fruit's previous user, Smiley, had perished. Conache are a type of fruit that can be found in Skypiea. They are square, blue-green in color, and it cannot be eaten. Only the juice is consumed. They first appeared in Chapter 239 and Episode 154. Pumpkins are a plump, orange fruit. While pumpkins are grown on the Blue Sea, they can also be found in Skypiea. Before Montblanc Noland, there were no pumpkins in Skypiea, but in 1122 Noland visited Jaya and brought pumpkins to the Shandia Tribe. When the Knock Up Stream sent the part of Jaya which later became the Upper Yard to Skypiea, the Skypieans drove the Shandia tribes away from their homeland and found pumpkins there and started growing them themselves. Four hundred years later pumpkins became a popular food in Skypiea. Gan Fall loves them, owns a pumpkin patch, and would always say that he loves the smell of pumpkins. Grapes are small, purplish berries that usually come in clusters. They are Sugar's favorite food and she often eats them by sticking her fingers into the grapes, as such, she is almost always seen carrying a bowl filled with grapes. Aware of this fact, the Tontatta Tribe tried to trick her into eating their Tatababasco, which they made sure to look like grape, in order to make her faint, but Sugar was able to defend herself and identify the Tatababasco by smell, thinking it was Poison. Sugar also tried to turn Luffy and Law into toys by offering them grapes as distraction, but was knocked down by Usopp from afar before it could happen. Other Charlotte Compote was shown wearing a fruit bowl as a hat, consisting of several fruits such as strawberries and bananas slices. Animals Meat , in its broadest definition, is animal tissue used as food. It is Monkey D. Luffy's favourite food but even more than that when Luffy is either tired or exhausted, he is able to consume meat in order to promote faster regeneration to recover from exhaustion, etc and due to his rubber metabolism, he is able to recover from even the largest of meals. In no time, he will be full of energy and ready to fight. Animals that have been seen used as a source of meat in the series include: * Sea Kings * Blue-Finned Elephant Tuna (South Blue and Loguetown) * Various dinosaurs (Little Garden) * Wild Boar (Amazon Lily) * Dragon (Punk Hazard) * Fighting Fish (Dressrosa) * Armoured Stonefish (Hot-Hot Sea) Sky Seafood Sky Seafood is the Skypieans' favorite type of food. Luffy ate it and loved it. It first appeared in Chapter 240 and Episode 154. Sweets Candy is a general name given to confections that mostly feature sugar. Caesar Clown used candy laced with a powerful stimulant drug called NHC10 which he used to addict the children he kidnapped, ensuring that they would always return to him in case of escape or else suffer from withdrawal. Charlotte Linlin, also known as Big Mom, is said to be obsessed with candy and has made a deal with Fishman Island; a monthly payment in candy to have the entire island under her protection. The candy produced in the Candy Factory of Fishman Island is of a very high quality as noted by both Luffy and Big Mom herself. The Pero Pero no Mi is a specific Devil Fruit that allows its user to turn other people into candy by touch. It was eaten by Charlotte Linlin's eldest son, Charlotte Perospero, who also happens to be a skilled craftsman of candy-based architecture. Non-canonically, Gasparde ate the Ame Ame no Mi, a Logia-class Devil Fruit that allows him to transform into candy syrup that he can harden at will, creating spiked weapons from his body and to trap his opponents with its sticky properties. Cotton Candy Cotton Candy is a confection made of spun sugar rolled up on sticks. It is one of Tony Tony Chopper's favorite foods and the source of his Epithet "Cotton Candy Lover". Cotton candy is served in places such as Long Ring Long Land (at the Davy Back Fight) and Sabaody Archipelago. Rumble Ball Candy is a type of candy that resembles a Rumble Ball that Chopper gets the urge to eat when transforming. It was revealed in SBS Volume 66 when Oda was asked why Chopper ate a Rumble Ball despite claiming not to need it outside of using Monster Point. Cherry Pies Cherry Pies are baked desserts that contain cherry fillings. They appear to be Marshall D. Teach's favorite food as he has been seen eating cherry pies since his time as a member of the Whitebeard Pirates and still does even after entering the New World. A specific bar in Mock Town serves those and Teach appears to really like those as well. Luffy, however, thought they were awful and considers them his least favorite food. Doughnuts Doughnuts are ring-shaped, deep-fried dough snacks. Monkey D. Garp seems to like doughnuts as he can be seen eating them or rice crackers often. In the anime, he claims to have eaten 842 doughnuts without taking a break, beating a world record. Ice Cream refers to a sweetened frozen dessert. Yu, a little girl from Loguetown, accidentally spilled some ice cream from her cone on Smoker's uniform, but Smoker didn't mind and gave her some money so she could buy another cone. Chocolate refers to certain food products prepared from cacao seeds. Cacao Island, one of the islands that compose Totto Land, contains "Chocolat Town", which consists of buildings that are mostly made of chocolate. It is legal to eat them except for the roofs. It is considered a crime to eat the roofs except for when dismantlers are hired to eat the entire building before the material expires. The island also seem to have chocolate variants of foods such as burgers, pasta and fried chicken. Charlotte Pudding's skills in chocolate baking is self-acclaimed to be even more skillful than Streusen's. Croquembouche are pastry balls piled into a cone. During Charlotte Linlin's sixth birthday, the residents of Sheep's House made her a large bundle of croquembouche as a birthday cake. She ate so voraciously that she did not notice she was eating the chairs and table as well until she was done, at which point the other residents were all gone. A group of croquembouche homies stayed at Sweet City on Whole Cake Island temporarily. Right as they were leaving, Big Mom developed a craving for them and went on a rampage. Jinbe took the croquembouche tourists and fed them to Big Mom, satiating her. The croquembouche were originally unwilling to be eaten, but they happily accepted their fate when Big Mom called them delicious. Biscuits are baked, dough-based snacks. They tend to be hard and flat. The Bisu Bisu no Mi is a specific Devil Fruit that allows its user to summon and manipulate biscuits at will. It was eaten by Charlotte Cracker, Charlotte Linlin's 10th eldest son and one of her Three Sweet Commanders. Having full mastery of his Devil Fruit ability, Cracker is able to mold his biscuits into powerful warrior puppets. Cream Charlotte Opera has the ability to create and control . By increasing the "sweetness" of this cream, it can cause chemical burns onto his opponents' unprotected skin. He kept his body covered in this cream at all times, even at the time of his death. Wedding Cake A was made by Streusen to celebrate the wedding between Charlotte Pudding and Vinsmoke Sanji. The cake was gigantic, with the wedding altar placed onto the upper deck, and when it collapsed from Monkey D. Luffy's attack, guests had to run to avoid the debris. The wedding cake was created from many mythical ingredients captured by the Big Mom Pirates, and took Streusen days to make. The sweet theme of the cake is "the delicious cake that is filled with Mama's fantasies that she didn't get to eat", which, by Pudding's claim, is a chocolate chiffon cake that she intends to remake with the forced assistant of Charlotte Chiffon. Semla is a type of sweet roll from Scandinavian countries. It is a cream filled bread, with icing sugar on top. Semla is traditionally eaten on Elbaf before the Winter Solstice Festival to sustain the body during the fasting. Charlotte Linlin considered its flavor to be pure-bliss, and gluttonously ate more than everybody else. It eventually caused her to go on a rampage for more. Cuisine Attack Cuisine is a special kind of food only found in the Kamabakka Kingdom. According to Sanji, the cuisine emanates a powerful aura and flavor to the one consuming it. It is said by Ivankov that it builds up the physical side of the human body; he even vouches for it as the reason why the inhabitants of the Kamabakka Kingdom have fit and powerful physiques. While "Attack Cuisine" is not denied to outsiders, and is in fact freely offered, only the people who have gone through the "Bride Training" and have become users of the Newkama Kenpo are told the 99 vital recipes of the Attack Cuisine though exceptions may occur. Ivankov gave Sanji a challenge to earn the recipes. The challenge was to defeat the 99 Newkama Kenpo masters who are in possession of the 99 recipes while avoiding becoming an Okama. Sanji accepted the challenge and eventually conquered it. As of yet, only one of the 99 recipes has been revealed in detail. * : A large pot of soup made with pork intestines (offal), it is able to rejuvenate the consumer's energy and strength. It is known as Sea Pork Offal Soup in the Funimation subs. Volcano Cooking is a particular type of dish cooked in magma's heat, made by Panz Fry. * : * : Oikawa Cafeteria * * * Chocolat Town Market *Choco-Burger *Choco-Pasta *Chocolate Fried Chicken Others Aligot is a dish made from potatoes and cheese. It was first shown in Germa Kingdom, having been made by Cosette and served to Vinsmoke Niji. Although he thought it bland, Sanji explained the composition of the food and complimented Cosette on the seasoning. Aligot is apparently based on the real Aligot, an Occitan dish. Aqua Laguna Salt Sea salt is produced through evaporating seawater. When Aqua Laguna occurs, the saltwater hits the roofs of every structure relatively close to shore. When the water evaporates from the sun, it leaves the salt behind in a fine layer. Supposedly it brings salt from all the oceans, including the All Blue, giving it a superior flavor. Curry A spicy dish of Indian origin, the sauce is made of complex combinations of spices or herbs with a wide variety of vegetables and meats used as the main ingredients, the vegetable typically consist of potatoes and carrots, while meat such as chicken, pork or beef are popularly used. It was first featured in Post-Alabasta Arc where Tajio after he accidentally spilled the curry that is meant to serve to Marine Captains and was ordered to remake it, Tajio had difficulties in making it until Sanji gave him clues on how to prepare curry which Tajio succeed in preparing a delicious curry which was deeply enjoyed by the captains. Curry was featured again in the Marine Rookie Arc where it was served as the main dish in the cafeteria of Marine Base G-F on Fron Island, the curry that was served is particularly spicy which Bonham greatly relished, even Luffy is greatly fond of it. Lasagne An oven-baked pasta dish of Italian origin, consist of several layers of rectangular pasta sheets alternated with tomato sauce, mozzarella cheese, and ingredients such as various meats and vegetables. It is the specialty of the Whale Forest and also Nekomamushi's favorite food. Even the Straw Hats held high praises for Lasagne. Mizu Mizu Foods Several types of food are specific to Water 7. All their names start with "Mizu Mizu". * : first appeared in Chapter 325 and Episode 231. * : first appeared in Chapter 326 and Episode 231. * . Humans and Yagara Bulls love this type of meat. First appeared in Chapter 324 and Episode 230. * . First appeared in Episode 317. Mushrooms Mushrooms are the fruiting body of certain fungi. Some are edible while others are toxic. When Luffy was young, his grandfather used to abandon him in forests for his training, where Luffy became well-versed in various types of mushrooms for the sake of survival. During the Amazon Lily Arc, when Luffy was sent to Amazon Lily by Bartholomew Kuma's Nikyu Nikyu no Mi, he found several of those mushrooms and ate them. Usopp hates mushrooms as he once ate a toxic one and got poisoned. Laughing Mushroom A mushroom that induces the consumer to laugh happily out loud. It's perfect for those who are depressed and wish for a good time. Anger Mushroom A mushroom that, once eaten, causes the consumer bouts of rage. An effective counter to this effect is eating a Laughing Mushroom. Crying Mushroom A mushroom that, once eaten, causes the consumer bouts of weeping. An effective counter to this effect is eating a Laughing Mushroom. Body Mushroom A mushroom that, once eaten, causes mushrooms to grow out all over the consumer. They will continue to sprout, until the consumer dies. Drowsy Mushroom The is a type of mushroom that grows on Mushroom Island and was discovered very recently. Anyone who eats it will briefly lose consciousness. When they come to, they will not have any motivation to do anything. As they aren't actually poison, even those with high poison resistance (like Luffy) will fall victim to this effect. Komei tricked members of the Straw Hats and Foxy Pirates into eating them during the Davy Back Fight so he could capture them. Rebound Mushroom The is a type of mushroom which also grows on Mushroom Island. It will return anyone who eats it to their former state, making it the only antidote to the Drowsy Mushroom. Chopper discovered it growing on the skin of Kinoconda, an animal native to Mushroom Island. Namu Hamu Melon It is a dish made from raw ham and melon slices. During Chapter 95 of the manga and Episode 44 of the anime Sanji ate this food at the celebration in Cocoyashi Village after the defeat of the Arlong Pirates. Luffy wanted to try it but never found any despite searching for it and he makes a pun referencing this food in the first anime TV special Luffy Falls! Adventure in the Uncharted Ocean's Navel. Pizza Pizza consists of a baked flatbread topped with cheese, tomato sauce and other ingredients. Jewelry Bonney appears to have a preference for pizza, as she is often seen eating a slice of pizza whenever she makes an appearance. The Donquixote Pirates were also seen eating a gigantic pizza in the past, back when they were stationed at Spider Miles. En route to Dressrosa, Vinsmoke Sanji offered to cook up pizza for dinner for the crew and guests, which Kin'emon has apparently never tried and was interested. Ramen is a Japanese dish consisting of Chinese-style wheat noodles served in a meat or fish-based broth which is often flavored with soy sauce or miso with toppings such as chāshū sliced pork, menma bamboo shoots, and nori seaweeds. It is the cooking specialty of CP7's Wanze. He prepares ramen by ingesting flour and using his nose hairs to cut it into noodles. Because of those disgusting methods, people refuse to eat his food. Ramen is also the core of Wanze's very own fighting style, Ramen Kenpo, where he uses the noodles created by his nose for battle purposes. In the anime, as children, Ace introduced Sabo and Luffy to ramen in a high-class restaurant which they deeply relished. Random Curry was a dish made by Monkey D. Luffy during the first day of his travel to Whole Cake Island. However, as he forgot to turn off the stove while reading the newspaper, the kitchen caught on fire. When it was finished, it was swiftly proven that Luffy's complete lack of culinary skills led the Random Curry to come out horribly wrong, much to the despair of Nami, Tony Tony Chopper, Carrot, Brook, Pedro, Pekoms, and even Luffy himself when they all tasted it. The rice was uncooked, there was some unidentified bitter purple matter, the pot was filled with fish bones, Luffy put jam into it, and a strange transparent jelly-like substance. Worse is, Luffy spent an entire week's worth of provisions to make this alone, because he kept making wrong decisions during the cooking process. This left the crew to starve with a pot of completely inedible substance for the entire week. Rice Crackers are dry confectionery that are made of rice. Monkey D. Garp is very fond of them. Okaki Okaki refers to fried rice crackers. They appear to be a favorite of former Fleet Admiral Inspector General Sengoku, who also used the name of the snack as a codename back in his Admiral days. Soba Soba are Japanese buckwheat noodles, either served chilled with a dipping sauce made of a strong mixture of dashi, sweetened soy sauce (also called "satōjōyu") and mirin. It can also be served hot in a bowl of soup. It is Issho's favorite food as he is seen eating it frequently. Sengoku is also fond of it as he requested a Marine to bring him soba upon his arrival at Dressrossa. Scorched Stone Stew Scorched Stone Stew was a dish Sanji prepared while the Straw Hat Pirates were gathered in the Upper Yard. By dipping a flaming stone in the stew, the heat coming from the stone can boil the food within. A variety of ingredients can be put in the stew such as bananas, walnuts, garlic, frogs and rats, although Nami objected to the latter two. Takoyaki or octopus dumplings are a food first mentioned in Hatchan's Sea Floor Stroll where the ultimate recipe is sought out by Hatchan and Keimi. They then open up Takoyaki 8, their takoyaki bar, and end up serving the Straw Hats when they are on Sabaody Archipelago. Tatababasco is a spice custom made by the Tontatta dwarves. It is strong enough to make some of them faint, and was planned to be used to knock out Sugar of the Donquixote Pirates. However, she discovered the ploy, believing it to be poison, and forced the grape down Usopp's throat instead. Though not used as planned, it did force Usopp into making a horrifying visage of pain and anguish — with his eyeballs and tongue rolling and twisting, a combination of blood, drool, mucus, and tears all over his face, and flames shooting out of his mouth — which scared Sugar into unconsciousness. Totto Land Though most are yet to be seen, the archipelago culture suggest the existence of several types of food. Islands *Jam Island: several full Jam jars were shown *Nuts Island: Peanuts buildings were shown. *Milk Island: Swiss Cheese and French Fries were shown. Ministers *Gelato. *Butter. *Whipped Cream. Mythical Ingredients The "Mythical Ingredients" are rare, but extremely delicious and high-grade ingredients. They are found on various different islands with corresponding themes to said ingredients. These "Mythical Ingredients" are highly sought out by the Big Mom Pirates when they make their confectionaries, and they also seem to be highly prized by the natives which cared for them, as every single fighting man put their very lives on the line to protect them. The known "Mythical Ingredients" consist of: * Eggs * Fruits * Flour See also *Cook *Bars, Restaurants, and Cafes *Rumble Ball *Energy Steroid References Site Navigation fr:Nourritures et Boissons du Monde de One Piece it:Cibi e bevande Category:Society and Culture Category:Lists Category:Articles Without an Infobox Category:Substances